


Day 9: against the wall

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 9: against the wall

“Come on,” Kuroo says, dragging Tsukishima down an empty hallway. There’s a small room, mostly empty except for a few chairs, and the two of them slip inside. Kuroo kisses him as soon as the door is shut behind them. Kuroo kisses rough, all teeth and tongue and his fingers pressing hard enough into Tsukishima’s skin that he thinks they might leave bruises.

Grabbing Tsukishima by the lapels of his black school gakuran, Kuroo slams him up against the nearest wall, Tsukishima’s shoulder blades banging against the concrete painfully.

“Ah! Shit,” Tsukishima exclaims angrily. “What are you doing, you asshole?”

“Turn around,” Kuroo commands. His face is serious, though Tsukishima thinks he’s joking at first.

“What?” he spits, looking Kuroo up and down.

“Turn _around,_ ” Kuroo repeats.

Tsukishima shrugs Kuroo’s hand off his shoulder. He turns to face the wall, feeling like a kid who’s been put in time out. It’s good he’s facing away from Kuroo; now the older boy won’t be able to see the way he’s blushing with embarrassment, at least.

“Put your hands on the wall,” Kuroo says. His hands are resting on Tsukishima’s waist, but this all still feels like some kind of weird punishment.

“What?” Tsukishima says. He already feels ridiculous, facing directly into the wall like this.

“Will you _stop_ saying that? Fuck, it’s like you’re _new_ at this,” Kuroo says, crossly. “Put your hands on the wall, I’m going to fuck you, from behind. Is that clear enough?”

Kuroo has _always_ pissed him off, but with an angry huff of breath, Tsukishima obeys. He lifts his hands level with his face and places his palms flat against the wall.

“Good,” Kuroo says. “I wish you’d fucking listen to me the first time I ask you to do something. Your senpai must _hate_ you.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth with disdain. What does he care, really, what Kuroo thinks his senpai think? What does he care what Kuroo thinks about _anything_ , really? Kuroo’s chest presses flush to Tsukishima’s back, kissing his neck and scraping his teeth along the skin. Kuroo is warm against him, and Tsukishima can feel that he’s already half-hard. Tsukishima squirms, his forehead pressed to the wall between his hands, but Kuroo holds him tight with his arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s chest.

“Do you want to do this, or what?” Kuroo asks, lifting his mouth from Tsukishima’s skin. “Because it seems like you’re a little hesitant. We don’t have to.”

“No, I want it,” Tsukishima says. Really, he’s never had better orgasms in his life than the ones he’s had with Kuroo. Tsukishima didn’t always like the way Kuroo did things, but he definitely got the job done, and then some.

“Hm,” Kuroo mutters, a little irritated, into his skin as he bends to lick at it again.

Kuroo strips the gakuran off first, throwing it on the ground a few feet away. Tsukishima shakes his head at the sight of it, crumpled up on the floor, getting _wrinkly_ when they both know he has to wear that tomorrow. Next is Tsukishima’s shirt, then Kuroo makes him put his hands back on the wall before reaching around to undo the belt of Tsukishima’s pants and let them fall down to Tsukishima’s ankles. Only once the two of them are both naked, their clothes in piles around them, does Kuroo resume touching him.

Kuroo’s cock is hard already, and it rests tantalizingly against Tsukishima’s ass. He bites and sucks little marks into the skin of Tsukishima’s back, rutting a little against Tsukishima as he does so. Tsukishima tries to take his hand off the wall, to reach down and do _something_ , to touch Kuroo, to touch himself, _something_ , but Kuroo’s hand grabs his wrist roughly and pushes his hand back against the wall.

“Don’t,” Kuroo says. “Do _not._ Do not take your hands off this wall.”

“You’re crazy,” Tsukishima says. “What makes you think you can – ”

“Will you do _one thing_ the way I tell you to? You’re fucking infuriating.”

Tsukishima isn’t a hundred percent sure he likes Kuroo bossing him around like this, but… well, sex with Kuroo is always good. Tsukishima supposes he should just trust him, at some point. Kuroo knows what he’s doing. Better to trust him now than never, he guesses, since he’ll only end up doing things Kuroo’s way in the end regardless of how he defies. Tsukishima pulls his hand away from Kuroo’s grasp, but keeps it on the wall.

“Hold still, alright?” Kuroo says. There’s a soft spitting sound behind him, then the tip of Kuroo’s cock pressing at his hole.

“Huh,” Tsukishima says, condescendingly. “You’d think with how often we fuck you’d start carrying some lube or something.”

“You’re such a snob,” Kuroo says, leaning back a little. “Who even raised you to be like this?”

“Who raised _me?_ ” Tsukishima asks, glancing back at him. “Have you looked at your own personality lately?”

Kuroo snorts in reply to this, then pushes his way into Tsukishima. Tsukishima groans at the feeling. There hadn’t been much preparation – or any at all, really – but he’s fucked Kuroo enough that he knows how to just take it. Anyway, it definitely feels good. Kuroo fucks him hard and fast, and Tsukishima moans with his cheek pressed to the cold concrete wall.

The penetration sends a sweet, pleasurable feeling radiating from Tsukishima’s spine through the rest of his body. Tsukishima sighs and moans, enjoying the feeling even if he’s never really able to enjoy Kuroo, with his terrible personality.

“Touch me,” Tsukishima says. He’s eager for a little contact to soothe the feelings building in his groin, his cock hard but so far completely untouched, this whole time.

“I _am_ touching you,” Kuroo points out. “I’m literally inside you.”

“Stop joking around,” Tsukishima says, bristling. “You know what I fucking meant.”

“Ha, ha.”

“Kuroo, I’m serious! Just touch me already.”

To Tsukishima’s surprise, Kuroo only says, “No.”

“What do you _mean_ , ‘no’?” Tsukishima asks incredulously.

“I’m not going to,” Kuroo says, matter-of-fact. “I want you to come without touching you.”

Now that’s _absurd_. “What the fuck,” Tsukishima replies. “I don’t think I can – ”

“Well, have you ever _tried_ it?” Kuroo asks. “A lot of guys can, you know.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tsukishima says. “I’m not going to. Just touch me already, or I’ll do it myself.”

With this, Tsukishima moves to take one of his hands off the wall, but Kuroo is quicker. He slams his hand over Tsukishima’s, keeping him pinned there, and Tsukishima flinches.

“I _said_ , don’t take your hands off the wall,” Kuroo admonishes. “Christ, you’re a terrible listener.”

Tsukishima tries to hide his exasperation, but he knows it doesn’t really work. Ah, well. At least Kuroo feels good inside him, filling him up and fucking him. Tsukishima takes it with his hands and face pressed to the wall, and Kuroo’s hands on his hips, steadying Tsukishima as he pushes into him over and over again.

It feels good, really fantastic, like sex with Kuroo usually does. Still, Tsukishima really doesn’t think he can do it, an orgasm without touching his dick – he might even go crazy with trying. His cock is so hard it almost _hurts_.

Just when Tsukishima thinks he’s going to give up, to just _beg_ Kuroo to _touch him, please, please, let him get off, he needs it_ , Tsukishima can feel an orgasm beginning to build, deep and sweet inside him. His breath hitches as it mounts, and Tsukishima can hardly believe it when he finally comes.

Tsukishima’s whole body shudders as he reaches his release at last. “Ah…” his cum drips down his cock, and even Tsukishima is surprised at how _much_ there is of it. The orgasm is long and deep and intense, and it keeps washing over him, his heart thudding loudly in his chest and his cock twitching.

“Ha hah,” Kuroo says, breathless but triumphant. “I told you I was going to make you do it.”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo, with his sixth sense for doing the things he knows will bother Tsukishima the most, reaches around and _finally_ grabs Tsukishima’s cock, hand slipping over it easily with Tsukishima’s cum to lubricate it, milking the last of Tsukishima’s orgasm from him. Tsukishima trembles at the touch on his oversensitive cock, his legs shaking weakly under him. “Mmn, ah… fuck…” Tsukishima mutters in response to this touch. “Are – are you finished yet…?”

“No,” Kuroo says. He lets go of Tsukishima’s spent cock and continues fucking Tsukishima for a few more minutes. Tsukishima keeps his hands and face pressed to the wall, finding it easier now to just use the wall for support, exhausted as he is after his orgasm.

Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima just before he comes, letting it fall on Tsukishima’s low back instead of inside him. Kuroo is nearly silent as he climaxes, as usual: he releases nothing more than a soft groan.

“That was good, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “Thanks.” He lets go of Tsukishima, but Tsukishima waits against the wall while Kuroo grabs something to clean them up with, some article of their clothing. He wipes at Tsukishima’s back first, then reaches around to wipe off Tsukishima’s dick and his thighs where his cum had dripped onto them. Tsukishima can see that the fabric is dark. That had better not be… _his gakuran._

“No,” Tsukishima says in disbelief. “No, you did _not_ just do that.”

Tsukishima might have forgiven him, if it had been a mistake, but the downright _evil-looking_ smirk on Kuroo’s face tells him it definitely hadn’t been.


End file.
